This invention relates to an apparatus and method for use on pick up trucks and the like as original equipment or to be retrofitted for use on existing trucks for accessing and for extending the truck bed and to secure various objects, i.e., pipe, lumber, ladders, gas cans, etc., as well as for supporting the feet and lower legs of the user for comfort in sitting on a tailgate.
Many efforts have been made to solve the problem of providing convenient access to the bed of pick up trucks and the like. The following United States Patents are illustrative of the prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,435,588, 6,422,630, 6,367,858, 6,193,294, 5,658,033. The various constructions illustrated in the patents are relatively expensive and complicated. None provide a simple practical solution to the problem of accessing a tailgate and for sitting thereon as for tailgate parties in such a way as to add to the comfort and well being of the user. Furthermore, none of the prior art patents show the use of a frame like device which serves to extend the bed of the truck and provide ready access to the tailgate by the user.
Various prior art constructions involve downwardly extending framework extending across the tailgate serving as a step for accessing the truck bed as well as to effectively extend truck bed for increased capacity and usefulness.
Additional prior art includes a U-shaped tubular frame extending downwardly and slightly rearwardly providing a foldable transverse step above the ground and carried at free ends to one side of the tailgate. These folding tailgate steps are sold under the trademark Bed-Hopper by J C Whitney of J C Whitney Way LaSalle, Ill. 61301.